Two Hearts
by SironaFlett .o.x.o
Summary: The Human Doctor and Rose are on their own and try and cope through the trials and errors of being human, acting human and trying to reconcile their love for one another and dealing with everyday human issues
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, heya!  
I hope you know that I am a HUGE Doctor Who fan, but I was not impressed the way Russell T Davies left Rose and a Human Doctor to live their lives on a Alternate universe. I thought it was too much of a quick fix. So this is what happens afterwards.  
BTW, I had to stop calling the Doctor Mark 2.0 "The Human Doctor" You have no idea how long and boring it sounds after a while. So bear with me, The Human Doctor in this reality is just referred to as "The Doctor" or by his passing name "John Smith"  
I do not own anything by Russell T Davies or Stephen Moffat etc.**

**Love Sirona x**

_Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, her face full with fresh excitement. "__Hold on, this is the parallel universe right?"_

"_You're back home." The Doctor said solemnly._

"_And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the reality bomb never happened. It's dimensional retro-closure. See, I really get that stuff now." Donna smiled over at the Doctor, who didn't smile back._

"_No but, I've spent all that time trying to find you, I'm not going back now." Rose said earnestly, tears building_

_The Doctor stared at her."But you've got to, because we saved the universe, but at a cost, and the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks, he committed genocide, he's too dangerous to be left on his own."_

"_You made me." The Human Doctor snapped, his eyes flaring at his creator._

"_Exactly," The real Doctor sighed. "You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone?" He looked solemn again "That's me when we first met, and you made me better. Now you can do the same for him._

_Rose looked between the two Doctors. "__But he's not you."_

"_He needs you, that's very me." The Doctor smiled at her. She looked up to his beautiful face shaking her head._

"_But it's better than that though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her, go on." Donna nudged the human Doctor on._

_The Human Doctor looked uncomfortable.__ "Well…I look like him, I think like him, same memory, same thoughts, same everything; except I've only got one heart." He said quietly._

"_Which means?" Rose asked_

"_I'm part human. Specifically the ageing part, I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want." He looked rather hopeful._

"_You'll grow old at the same time as me?" She asked curious._

"_Together." The Human Doctor nodded_

"_We've got to go. This reality is sealing itself off, forever." The real Doctor said. _

" _But, it's still not right, 'cause the Doctor is still you." Rose complained._

"_And I'm him." The Doctor replied_

"_Alright, both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it." She stood between the two Doctors looking at them curiously._

"_I said "Rose Tyler"." The Real Doctor said, tucking his hands into his pockets. He couldn't finish the rest but it was clear he wanted to._

_She looked confused. "__Yeah? ...And how was that sentence gonna end?"_

_The Doctor sighed. "__Does it need saying?"_

"_New Doctor," He winced at the term as Rose turned to him. "What was the end of that sentence?"_

_He leaned down and tucked her hair behind her ear. Electricity shot through her as he touched her. He smiled softly at her and whispered the words that she had so longing to hear utter from his lips. He moved away, still staring at her. She blinked up at him. Her fingers found his suit jacket as she looked deep into his eyes; his soul. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, one that they both embraced. The real Doctor looked on, his face still somber. He nodded at Donna and they got into the TARDIS. The faint drone of engines began and Rose broke her embrace with the Human Doctor. She ran to where the TARDIS once stood._

"_No!" She cried._

_The Human Doctor stared after her. With a heavy heart he took her hand. She looked over at him, clasping his hand in return. They silently stared out to the place where the magnificent man and his wondrous machine once stood._

…

**6 months on**

The Doctor woke up with a shock. He rolled over beadily. The other side of the bed was empty. He stretched out looking for Rose. She wasn't in bed again. He sighed. She was star gazing again. Waiting for _her _Doctor.

At this he began quite angry.

Was he not good enough for her?

His fist slammed hard on the mattress and he sat up. It was almost dawn, he could feel it in his fingers and toes. Throwing off the duvet he let his feet sit on the rug. Careful not to make a noise he made his way through to the kitchen pulling on his dressing gown, but not bothering to tie it together.

There she was. Lying on the red sofa beside the open window, the telescope pointing out to the stars. He sighed watching her breathe heavily. She had been crying again. Silently, he closed the window and switched the lamp-light off. He placed his hands under her knees and pulled her up into a cradle in his arms.

She looked up at him blinking as the sleep assaulted her. "Hey…" She whispered.

He looked down at her. "Hey."

She curled up into his chest closing her eyes. "I knew you'd come back for me…"

This stung the Doctor. He bit his lip trying to keep the anger at bay. She was asleep again. Slowly, he carried her through back to the bedroom, laying her between the sheets. His hand found her cheek. Her hand rose up and touched his, still sleeping. She smiled sweetly and he felt such a twinge. A mailgram of love, hate, electricity…

His hand lingered there. He sighed and straightened up.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was in the front room with her mother. Her little brother nestled sleeping in her arms. She was cooing silently as Jackie sat on the red sofa, a hot cup of tea in her hand. Outside the room, leaning on the doorframe was the Doctor listening to the conversation between Rose and her mother. He was uncomfortable in his suit but he made no noise.

"So how have you been?" Rose asked.

"Not too bad," Jackie replied, taking a sip of her tea. "I'm just glad he isn't teething." Rose smiled and sat Tony down into the cot. She sat down beside her mother, letting her play with her hair. "And how are you sweetheart?"

Rose shrugged. "Same as ever really,"

"Oh that's not good," Jackie sighed.

Rose frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you haven't exactly been yourself since…" Jackie trailed off.

"I'm fine mum," Rose replied. Tony gurgled for a moment; almost disapprovingly. Jackie smiled.

"Why can't you make it work between you two?" She asked.

Rose said nothing. She got off the sofa and moved towards the window, staring out into the sunny street below her flat. "It's just…"

"Because you're not travelling anymore," Jackie summarised.

"No," Rose replied. "No… It's not that… I mean I knew that one day… I would need to settle down… But… I didn't think it would be this soon…"

"Mm…" Jackie sighed. "Well, you know what I think,"

"Always mum," Rose laughed.

"I'm just glad to have you home, where I can see you." Jackie said. "So what if you're not travelling? You still have him,"

"But he's not my Doctor,"

"The Pete in this world is not my Pete," Jackie replied.

The Doctor smiled.

"But he's not… _Him_,"

"But he loves you,"

"I don't care," Rose replied.

"You should."

The Doctor couldn't take it anymore. He straightened his tie, picked up his briefcase and went into the living room. Rose looked up at him, her arms folded. "Hey," She said.

He smiled back at her.

"Off to work?" Jackie asked.

He nodded.

"Wow, never thought I'd see you working," She grinned.

"It's just until I get settled in this world," He replied. "A mundane life helps set in a rhythm." Rose bit her lip. Not the Doctor she knew. He looked over at her sadly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nufing," Rose shrugged. "I was just thinking,"

"About what?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" She laughed.

The Doctor stared at her. "No… I suppose not…" He sighed then a little hesitant he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She gave no emotion but what she was thinking was very clear in her eyes. The Doctor stared at her tiredly for a moment. "Alright then… Love you,"

"Yeah… Same…" Rose said. "Have a good day…"

He nodded softly and left. Jackie sniggered.

"Him in a proper suit. Going to a proper job," She laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day,"

Rose smiled and Jackie's grin swiftly vanished. "Oh sweetheart." She said. "Come here,"

Rose fell into her mother's arms, holding her tightly. Musty perfume hit her like a wave, but it was comforting. "I'm trying mum.. I really am… But…"

"It's okay," Jackie whispered. "Oh honey,"

…

"Smith!"

The Doctor leapt up from his day-dreaming. "Yes sir!" He gave a little salute.

Mr Bowlby stared at him. "Sit down you bloody eejit, where do you think you are? The Confederate army" He said, the Doctor frowned considering that Bowlby was a pure Yorkshire man. "I was just making sure that you did the expense returns,"

"Oh," The Doctor opened a filing cabinet and pulled out a sheet. "There,"

Bowlby took it from him and looked it over. Satisfied he put it in his blue folder. The Doctor stared at it. It reminded him of the TARDIS.

"You're a smart man, John," Bowlby said. "Why are you working here?"

The Doctor said nothing tapping the pen against the table. He was looking for a distraction.

"John," Bowlby said. "Answer me."

"I just… I just need to settle down before…"

"Ah… The missus," Bowlby grinned. "Hoping to get her chastity belt off soon, eh?" The Doctor winced, but again said nothing. He hated this. "Alright then, be bored. But don't you come crying to me when-"

"Trust me, I won't." The Doctor muttered.

Bowlby looked over sadly at the Doctor. "Right, well… Thanks for the form,"

The Doctor nodded. "No problem,"

Bowlby sighed and left leaving the Doctor to continue with the mind-numbing boredom that was data processing. He typed a few numbers into the computer, watching the screen light up. He felt his mind drifting, bored with what he had promised himself to do. Someone scurried by him. He blinked. What the hell?

Quizzical, he stood up and quickly he followed them down the corridor, curious as to what they were up to.

Down the corridor.

Up the stairs.

Then up another corridor.

The Doctor watched them look around hesitant as he ducked behind the wall. It was Harrison. The bane of the Doctor's life. He was a short stocky man, well built but with a temperament worse than Roosevelt. He unlocked one of the storage doors and crept inside.

The Doctor waited for a moment. Then when he heard the door click shut he turned quickly, walking down to peer into the glass windows. The room was encased in an eerie darkness that even the Doctor felt a chill up his spine. Slowly he tugged at the lock. He reached into his pocket. Damn. Of course. He didn't have it anymore. With anger and frustration he kicked the door.

"Smith!"

He turned sharply.

….

Rose helped herself to a glass of wine. Jackie was down at the local takeaway getting them a nice fish supper for lunch. She looked over at Tony who was playing absentmindedly with his toys. Rose leaned over the edge of his cradle watching him, drink in hand.

"Hey," She said. Tony shoved his fist into his mouth looking up at his big sister. "Do you remember I was telling you about the magnificent man called the Doctor? And his machine called the TARDIS? All those fantastic worlds that were open to us… They've gone now."

Tony said nothing. Well he really couldn't come to think of it.

"You don't understand," Rose said bitterly. "You're just a kid… You barely can form a sentence."

Tony sensed that she was upset. Carefully he pulled himself up using the bars of the cot. Rose smiled softly at him. She put down her glass and picked her brother up. "It must be nice being you. You have no responsibilities, no worries except where you're next meal is coming from and well, mum and dad have you covered on that. Lucky you… Not needing to know about taxes, money issues, love… 'Cause life's hard, and I ain't gonna sugar-coat it like your mummy and daddy,"

Tony yawned. Rose smiled. "You're so cute!" She said sweetly. Her face fell. "I never thought I'd be living like this…"

**Tell me what ya think so far! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor sat watching as Rose set a plate in front of him. His fingers rested around the tall glass of wine and he was staring intently.

"Is this our life?" He asked. "Is this my life? Get up, go to work, come home, eat then bed?"

Rose stared at him. "And what's wrong with that?" She asked.

"Nothing," He replied.

Rose said nothing but sat opposite him.

"It's just…" The Doctor sighed. "I… I used to be able to do so much…"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, your life has changed." Rose said.

"I know that," The Doctor said.

"Right then," Rose took a sip of her wine and grimaced at the taste. They sat bitterly in the silence for a moment then spoke at once.

"Rose, I-"

"I just don't-"

The Doctor stopped and looked at her. "You go first,"

"No it's okay… You go first." Rose replied.

"Doesn't matter," The Doctor slid some mash potato into his mouth quiet and considering. "So… What did you do today?"

Rose shrugged. "Not much,"

The Doctor's knife clattered on the plate. "I thought you were going looking for a job,"

"Yeah, well, I didn't," Rose replied.

The Doctor began cutting the sausages on his plate with force.

"You got a problem with that?" Rose asked.

"No," The Doctor muttered still cutting the sausages. Rose took another drink and they continued to sit in silence. "It's just that…" He cut deeper scratching into the plates. "I'm really trying here and… You're refusing… To even-"

"Do you mind?" Rose asked. "My mum bought me those,"

The Doctor looked down at the plate which was scratched indefinitely. "Sorry," He muttered. The cutlery fell to the side of the plate and he looked away.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Not hungry," He murmured. He picked up the plate and carried it over to the trash where he tipped the food into the bin liner.

"Yeah, go ahead," Rose muttered into her glass of wine. "Nothing I do is ever any good,"

"I never said that," The Doctor said.

Rose said nothing swallowing the wine. "Well, you might as well,"

"That's it," The Doctor slammed the plate down hard on the worktop so much so that it broke in his hands. "Oh hell." he muttered.

Rose stood up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," The Doctor replied, turning his back on her.

"Let me see," Rose said, touching his shoulder. He turned away, masking the pain.

"No!" He barked. Rose ignored him and took his hands. They were bleeding but not too much. "It's okay, I'm fine-"

"Be quiet," She ordered as she grabbed some paper towels. She pressed it into the wound and held it there for a moment. "Alright, it doesn't look to bad… It won't need stitches… You're just gonna need it cleaned."

The Doctor looked at her intently. "Where did you pick up all this first aid stuff?" He asked.

"Parallel universe, remember?" She said. "I had a lot of time on my hands. Looking for you took a while to get around to and well… I thought I could do something whilst I waited."

The Doctor smiled at her and for a moment they felt as if it was back to the way things used to be. Her hands felt so good to touch. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and this time she didn't seem to reject his touch so much.

"Are you happy?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," She replied. "Of course I am…"

"You just seem very unlike the Rose I used to know,"

"Don't,"

"Don't what?"

Rose put the paper towels down. "I'll go get a bandage,"

"Nah, it'll heal," The Doctor said shrugging. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Well, that would be true if you weren't human," Rose replied. "Now, shut up, whilst I get this done."

"Yes ma'am!" He grinned. Rose brushed his cheek staring at his lean dark eyes. "Don't you miss it?"

Rose knew automatically what he was talking about. "'Course I miss it," She said. "The travelling, the distant worlds… You wanting to see if they had chips of different flavours,"

"That only happened a few times," The Doctor bemoaned, a grin forming on his face.

"You asked the Partovi people if they sold blueberry flavoured chips." She replied. "I wouldn't mind as much 'cept they eat off natural resources and had never seen a chip in their lives,"

"Every planet should have chips; it is a basic fact."

"No, no, every planet should have ball bearings," Rose replied sweetly. "You said so yourself,"

"Nah," He replied. "You want to be unique in some way."

"And making chips isn't a way of being unique,"

"Oh, every other species with more advancement than you were already making chips and experimenting with different flavours – ball bearings are quite frankly, very human," The Doctor replied.

"Well bask in what is known as the uniqueness of being human," Rose said. "We get to be the proud owners of ball bearings,"

The Doctor frowned. "Has this alternate universe got edible ball bearings?" He asked.

Rose looked confused. "I don't actually know," She said.

"You've been here longer than I have,"

"But you have a better understanding of time and space," She challenged. She reached up to the top shelf and got some bandages from the first aid box. Daintily she wrapped them around his hands.

"I love you," The Doctor said. "You know that right?"

"'Course I do," Rose replied, fixing the bandage over the thumb and around the palm.

"Do you love me?" The Doctor asked.

She blinked and looked up. "Yes,"

"Why do you never say it then?"

"I thought it was implied,"

"Rose, please,"

"Because, Doctor… Saying something and then actually being that way… They're two different things. At the end of the day sonnets are just empty words that mean really nothing when you can do so much more with actions,"

The Doctor said nothing. Rose looked up at him again. "Listen," She said. "I'm not disrespecting Shakespeare. Man's a genius, yada, yada, yada… But. I know what love feels like and you can't express it through words,"

"You're so cute when you're acting all wised-up on me," He said smiling.

"Shut up," Rose said. She tied off the bandage. She let his fingers entwine with hers.

"God, you're so beautiful," The Doctor muttered. She smiled up at him biting her bottom lip. He rested his thumb gently on it. Her heart quickened under his touch. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She held it together for a moment but looked away. He sighed. "I'm going to bed," He muttered.

"It's like… 8 o'clock," Rose said following him as he made his way to the bedroom.

"Yeah, well, I need the sleep," The Doctor said, slamming the door behind him.

Rose stared at the door and sighed. She sat on the ground and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry," She muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand," Jackie said setting down a cup of coffee in front of her daughter. "If he doesn't like the way his life is right now, why doesn't he just go and work for Torchwood?"

Rose shook her head sadly, muting Jeremy Kyle. "He says that… Torchwood was the reason he lost me in the first place. He can't bring himself to work in a place that would tear us apart."

"But…"

"I keep thinking I should join Torchwood," Rose said.

"That's incredibly selfish of you, Rose," Jackie said picking her son up. "He has given you everything he thinks will make you happy,"

"But it's not _him,_"

Jackie sighed, knowing that this was a repeat of the conversation that she and her daughter had the other day. "Do you think you'll ever get a job?"

"I dunno,"

"Or are you just gonna let that poor man's mind rot away as he works for an incredibly dull industry?"

"I told you, it's just till he gets settled in this new world. It'll be hard for him… I mean we lived here for how long? We're already set up and ready to continue… but he…"

"Oh I understand perfectly. I just don't know why it has to be incredibly dull. He could be working in a research lab, or at Oxford working for Stephen Hawking or along with him. It seems cruel to let him just waste himself away like that,"

"It's not like that mum," Rose said.

"Then what is it like?" Jackie asked. "Cause everyday you call me up and ask me to come around for some trivial thing and we end up talking about how the Doctor is not _your _Doctor," Rose said nothing. She shifted in her position feeling uncomfortable. "You complain and you complain pretending that life is so unfair to you. But the fact is many people don't get to be with their true loves. And you have him who will stay by your side no matter what."

Rose looked over at her mother. "Is this what you really think?"

"Yes," Jackie said. "Now grow up."

"I thought you would understand,"

"I did, but it's been six months!" Jackie replied. "And he has been the best imaginable. Why can't you see that?"

Rose shuffled her feet and looked out listlessly outside to the greying London sky. "I just thought it would be different," She said quietly.

…

The Doctor looked the cubicle door and sat down on the toilet, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. His mind was burning furiously and the noise was unbearable. He put his fingers onto his temples and closed his eyes.

Doctor,His mind whispered. Are you there?

_I'm here. What's wrong? _

It's Rose,

_Is she alright?_

She's fine…

_Then why are you bothering me?_

I just… She won't… I mean…

_If something was wrong, wouldn't you tell me?"_

Of course I would… But the truth is… I don't think she's happy,

_You're bothering me about that? I'm a little busy at the moment!_

Oh yeah, saving lives are you?

… _Fine. What do you think is the problem?_

She misses you.

_But you're me,_

I know that,

_And she doesn't? I would have thought the appearance would have given it away._

Harsh

_It's a harsh world, get over it._

That's not the me I know, what's happened to you?

_Does it matter?_

I guess not.

_Then what the hell did you want to talk about?_

… Tell me what to do.

_I can't. _

And why not?

_There is a number of reasons. But mostly because I'm you, I can't exactly tell you what to do when I don't know myself. I'm sorry,_

And he was gone. The Doctor sat up straight adjusting his eyes to the light again. He hadn't told Rose that he still had communication with his alien self. He had imagined several possibilities of what she would do when he told her. And in each of these scenario's he had imagined the worst.

…

Rose hit up the familiar website. It began to flash with password protection. She pressed a few keys that Mickey had taught her and quickly hacked into the government files. She leaned forward and clicked on the file marked Torchwood.

There it was.

She leaned further still, resting her hand on her chin playing gently with her hooped earrings.

"Hey,"

Rose slammed the laptop down and looked up at the Doctor as he sat the briefcase down on the table. "Hey," She said. "Good day at work?"

"No," He replied.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be making you work there… It's not fair on you," Rose muttered. She gathered up the laptop and put it to one side.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked.

"You… There… Working for an insurance company," She said. "That's not the you I know,"

"Well, I'm not the you, you know," He shrugged.

"Don't say that," Rose said.

"It's true though," He replied. "I see it all the time. You never say, but it's there,"

Rose looked away. The Doctor sighed and kneeled so that he was level with her. "Listen," He said. "I'm doing this because I need to adjust to being human. I know that life was exciting and all that, but it's closed now. I don't mind working at the insurance company. I really don't because I'm not fighting monsters and endangering you every time. I'm not at risk of losing you when something bad happens. The only risk I ever really have is getting fired for not handing in the reports in time. Which I do, much to the disappointment of Bowlby,"

"Bowlby? What's he got to do with this?" Rose asked.

"Doesn't matter," The Doctor muttered. "I don't care if I'm working at the company, because I know that you'll be home everyday waiting for me. No matter how long it takes, I will learn all this important human stuff and then… Then we can do whatever you like. We can go to all those countries that you've never been to. Learn all the fascinating history and wonder if it was all aliens. We can learn about new aliens as they visit the planet. Albeit we'll be stuck in this little apartment/attic but I want to do this for you. I really want this,"

"Do you though?" Rose asked.

The Doctor leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Of course I do." He said as Rose smiled sweetly. He rubbed his knees. "You know, I think I'll need to stand up," He grinned stupidly and hauled himself up pulling off his red tie. "Chips for supper?" He asked.

"I'm applying for a job at Torchwood," Rose said.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence. The Doctor looked at her as if he had been struck with a knife. The only thing that filled the moment was their harsh breathing. Rose prayed in her head that he would say something – anything. The silence was the worst part. She stared at him waiting for him to say something.

"What?" He asked.

"I just thought-"

"You want to join Torchwood?" The Doctor asked, his eyes widening. "Rose don't you remember what that… thing did to us?"

"It's different here though," Rose said trying to justify herself. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, looking at her incredulously. "I know what you're going to say," She said. "So don't start,"

"Rose-"

"Just listen-" Rose said

"No, you listen!" The Doctor shouted. "We fought against the guns and the monsters, we fought against Torchwood. You want to be that way?"

Rose took a step back; the Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. "Do you not understand? Did you think I would be okay with it?"

"You're hurting me," Rose mumbled trying to pull away, his grip tightened.

"I've tried to leave that world behind because it hurts way too much to try and recapture it-"

"You're really hurting me!"

"Why can't you understand? Why are you doing this to me?" The Doctor seethed. "It destroyed us, separated us… Why do you want to risk having yourself killed?"

"So it's alright when you fight, but when it comes to me-"

"I know what I'm doing, you don't!" The Doctor said, gripping her arm even tighter.

"Let go of me," Rose said trying to push him away.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"LET ME GO!" Rose slapped him across the face and he let go, holding his cheek. He stared at her for a moment before realising what he had done. Rose ran forward. "I'm sorry," She said. "God I'm so sorry,"

She moved quickly forward to him, he pushed her away. "I need to go," He muttered. He turned and grabbed his coat.

"Wait!"

The door slammed shut behind him and Rose was left on her own staring at the door, willing him to come back but too shocked to move. After a moment it hit her and she began to shake as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry,"

….

The Doctor hovered outside the apartment building, breathing heavily, his cheeks stinging in the cold air. He collapsed beside the door, sitting down and holding his knees. It was over between him and Rose. He felt it in his gut. He pulled out his phone and started to text.

_Shud I cum nd get my stuff in the Morning?_

He sent it before stuffing his phone into his pocket. For a few seconds he waited and then pulled his phone out again. Hitting Google on the internet app, he searched for Torchwood's website. He slipped on his glasses and looked over the webpage.

The front doors to the block of flats opened and Rose ran out, looking out into the empty car park. "Doctor!" She shouted. She turned and saw him sitting by the ugly display of flowers. She fell to her knees and crawled towards him. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked, her eyes watery.

"We're over," He muttered.

"We had one fight," She said. "One fight, doesn't mean its over,"

"Doesn't it?"

"Of course not, do you remember how many fights mum and dad had? They're still together though," Rose said smiling through her tears. "Let's ignore the parallel thing though, 'cause that gets confusing,"

The Doctor smiled. Rose leaned forward and gently kissed him. "I can't have you leave me," She whispered. "I just can't,"

He pulled her forward in his arms, kissing her neck.

"I need you, Doctor," She murmured. The Doctor leaned forward and whispered in her ear. She looked up. "That's your name?" She asked.

He nodded. Rose smiled a little through thick wad of tears. "Doesn't suit you," She said.

The Doctor gave a teary laugh. "I'm so sorry," He said. "I've been too caught up in my old life, I forgot you miss it too," He held her closer. "If you want to join Torchwood then, okay, I won't stop you,"

"I've been thinking, maybe not right now," Rose said.

"But you said you wanted to join," The Doctor asked confused. Rose sat up straighter.

"Yeah, well, it's not the solution I need." She said. "You're still adjusting to this way of life and it would be unfair,"

The Doctor kissed her gently on the forehead. "Thank you," He muttered.

"Come on," She said, standing up. "Let's get a takeaway, we'll watch that movie you like," She took his hand and tried to pull him up. He stared out into the stars. She caught his glance. She looked up. "You know every name of those stars, don't you?" She asked.

He smiled gently. "More or less," He said.

Rose sat back down. "Are any of those planets?" She asked.

The Doctor looked over at her. "What makes you think some of them are planets?"

Rose shrugged. "I dunno. Don't they say that they've found a new planet with all the element to harvest life?"

"Who's been watching Newsround, eh?" The Doctor grinned. He sighed and looked up at the stars and then pointed at a dim star flickering away. "There," He said. "That is the Genesis Cascade burning away, only just reaching us, six-hundred years ago that burned, and we're only just seeing it, ain't that brilliant?"

"What's the Cascade?" Rose asked.

"A vast cloud of gases and minerals with dwarf stars caught in the middle that plunge down because of the pull of on tiny little planet called Visnack,"

"Visnack?"

"Don't mock them, they may live on a tiny planet but they control vast networks of planets and civilisations. They're highly intelligent and cultured beings. They're actually pretty close to earth, I don't know why they never visit," The Doctor smiled.

"I never realised how much I missed you talking like that," Rose said.

"What talking a million words per minute and you not understanding a word of it?" He asked.

"No, they way you used to talk about other species with a great amount of affection and love…" She curled closer to him grasping his hand. "Do you miss it?"

"Travelling? Of course I miss it. Contrary to belief, I do not know everything and in that wonderful machine I experienced so much more than what any textbook could teach," He looked over at her holding her close. "But I'd rather be stuck here, on this parallel universe with you, than be travelling alone without you,"

Rose smiled and then shivered.

"You cold?" He asked.

"I'm fine,"

"Come on," He said standing up. "Let's go," He pulled her up and unlocked the door.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?"

She stared into his beautiful eyes. "Nufing," She said. "Takeaway sounds nice."

The Doctor smiled and they stepped back into the warmth of the apartment.

…

The Doctor leaned back and motioned for Rose to have a look. She grinned excitedly and put her eye to the telescope. "What's that?" She asked.

The Doctor clasped his hands together. "That is the Serenade," He said.

"What? You're kidding me,"

"No joke," The Doctor said.

"What, the actual planet is called Serenade?" Rose asked.

"Actually its two planets," He replied sitting on the edge of his seat. Rose looked at him incredulously. "I'm not making this up!"

"Alright then," Rose said, turning away from the telescope. "Serenade, what's that about?"

The Doctor grinned. "The planets act as two organisms. In the legend it says that two deities fell in love but were unable to be together because of a jealous father God. He separated them and placed them as planets to orbit and worship him. But it didn't stop the two from being together. With their love being so powerful they broke free of the Father God's pull and began to from their own gravitational pull, each supporting the other, in a lasting paradox that would forever keep them together. At this the Father God was furious and his rage burned over pulling himself into a collapse. The planets became forever more in the wake of his death,"

"The Father God, being a sun and going into supernova?"

"You're good at this," The Doctor said. "The two civilisations that live on those planets are long gone, died when the sun died, but the planets remain together forever."

"It's a beautiful story," Rose said, playing with her earring. "Why Serenade?"

"Well, apparently according to the myth, a Serenade was heard every year emitting from the two planets. It would be slow at first, as if they were despairing, but as the gravitational pull strengthened over time the song would become more powerful and more heart wrenching than any other love that existed. It would make soldiers weep and those who had heard its song would feel hopeful that love existed for them. It was the song of inspiration for many cultures."

"Why is it a myth?"

"It was long gone before even the Time Lords existed. And we've – they've - been around for billions of years," The Doctor said.

Rose looked back into the telescope. "It's so tiny," She whispered. The Doctor forgot himself for a moment and rammed his hand into his pocket to find his sonic screwdriver. He remembered sadly that he didn't have one and looked meekly back at Rose. "It's kinda like us," She said looking back at him, her hand resting on the eyepiece.

"How so?" The Doctor asked.

"Well… We were forced to separate, but here we are, for as long as we have," Rose said. "Sorry, I sound stupid,"

"You really don't," He replied. Rose smiled as he touched her cheek. She let herself get carried away in his eyes whilst she played with his hair.

"You look kinda cute with your fringe down," She said.

"Really?" He asked quietly. Their fingers entwined and they kissed softly as Serenade a hundred billion trillion light years away sang its song.

**What do you think so far? I needs to know**


	6. Chapter 6

Rose sat at the edge of the toilet seat holding the stick in her hand. In her other hand was a crumpled roll of toilet paper which was serving as a tissue. Slowly the thin line turned blue and she leaned back astounded.

What the fuck was she supposed to do now? She blinked back a fresh wave of tears then choked back, unsure of what she was so scared about. She heard the door click open. Quickly she stuffed the test into the bin and covered it with some tissues.

"Rose?"

"Hold on," Rose stood up and looked herself over in the mirror. She sighed in desperation then splashed some cold water of her face and tried to tame the mess she called hair. Pouting, annoyed with the failed attempt, she unlocked the bathroom door and went through to the living room. The Doctor was pulling off his jacket and pouring out two glasses of read wine.

He smiled at her. "Hello,"

She tried smiling back. "Hello,"

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

Rose smiled. "Nothing, don't worry,"

His frown deepened. "Are you su-"

"I'm fine, really," She said. "How was work?"

"Urgh, awful, as per bloody usual. Anderson was being a right…" He frowned looking for a word.

"Prick?" Rose suggested.

"To put it nicely," He grinned. He held up the wine to her. "It's the wine you like," He said. "I bought it on the way home, thought you might appreciate it."

_Great, favourite drink and I can't have it for nine months. _

"Are you sure you're alright?" The Doctor asked. "You seem a bit off,"

Rose held the glass, smelling the flavours. Sighing she put it down on the counter. "I'm fine,"

"And the Wine?"

"Maybe later,"

"You love that wine,"

"I know," She said.

"Then why you not drinking it?"

"I told you, maybe later," She said. "Besides, I'm cooking,"

The Doctor smiled. "No you're not,"

Rose picked up a spatula, "Now I am,"

"What are you making?" He laughed. "Bacon for supper? It's more of a morning dish,"

Rose bit her lips suppressing her laughter. "No…" She said, edging around him. "I'm… gonna… make… a battered sausage…."

"With a spatula?"

"You're really not getting this are you?" She asked.

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes,"

"Don't you hit me with that thing,"

"And why not?"

"Because it'll hurt!"

She grinned. "Yep,"

The Doctor stood up, "Now, Rose"

"Come here you!" She launched forward and he dodged. She motioned towards him and he backed off pretending to be scared.

"Swear to god if you hit me," He said. "I'll, I'll…"

Rose launched for him again and he dodged running through the apartment. She got him though, hitting him right on the arse. He turned round and grinned.

"You cheeky bugger," He grinned.

"Whatcha gonna do? Eh? Docta?" She teased.

He looked at her for a moment. Then he grabbed her by the waste. "TICKLES!" He shouted.

"No!" Rose screamed laughing as he pulled her through to the bedroom. "Get off of me!" She looked up at him barely breathing. "GET… OFF… OF… ME!"

The Doctor took the spatula from her weak hands and kissed her softly. "I love you," He muttered.

Rose smiled at him. "I love you too," She whispered.

…

The Doctor was barely asleep when he felt something go through him like ice. He shot up in the bed just as the rain began to fall. It crashed to earth with heavy rage. The Doctor looked over at Rose who was fast asleep curling her fingers around the old patchwork bedspread. She appeared to be more at ease with herself than he had ever known her. He scrunched his eyes up in pain as something ripped through him.

Silently with as much effort as possible not to scream in agony, he got up and crossed the bedroom and into the living room.

After filling up on some water he went hunting for some aspirin. There were none in the kitchen cabinets so he picked up his glass and went through to see if there was any in the bathroom.

The bathroom floor was freezing but the Doctor felt as if he had been set on fire. Well, not exactly fire. It made his stomach curl up and scream. His head felt as if it was being pulled apart.

He set the glass down and opened the cabinet. Amongst some dried up calpol for Tonys use there were a few Co-codemal. He decided that it was better than nothing so he placed a tiny capsule on his tongue and took a long drink.

It didn't relieve the pain drilling in his head though. He wiped his mouth carelessly with the sleeve of his dressing gown and threw the empty prescription box into the bin. A few tissue's moved revealing what was hidden underneath. He frowned and scooped up the bin reaching inside for it.

He pulled it out and looked at the faint blue line. His eyes widened and he sat down on the rim of the bathtub. He let out a moan of neither excitement nor pain but more of shock.

Before the Doctor had time to reflect on it the pain became more intense in his mind. He threw the test down into the bin and crawled slowly to the room.

He stopped dead as he hit the kitchen as a voice entered his mind. It wasn't his voice – well, it was his voice, but he wasn't the one saying the words.

_I'm sorry, oh god, I'm so sorry…_

Doctor? His mind burbled. What's wron- He didn't get to finish it as something shot through his spine. He grabbed the kitchen counter to stop himself from falling.

_I'm sorry, but this is gonna hurt._

….

The Doctor hit the alarm and stretched, the night's events beginning to wane away in his mind. He looked over at Rose who, despite the early morning bed head, looked beautiful. He swung his legs over the mattress and got dressed.

Had the events of last night taken place? What was wrong with his alien self?

He wiggled his fingers. They felt weird. Not normal and tingling. Ignoring it slightly, he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and tucked them into his suit pocket. He leaned over and kissed Rose gently on the cheek. She rolled over and touched his cheek.

"Morning," She muttered.

"Morning," He grinned.

Rose reached up and felt her hair. "I have major Bonnie Tyler hair don't I?" She grumbled.

"Just a tad,"

"Just a tad, yeesh!" She sat up. "Do you have time?" She asked.

"No," He replied barely able to keep his voice level with the amount of hurt tearing at his insides. "Big meeting today, you know how it is,"

Rose sat up a little straighter. "I was thinking. Why don't you teach? Or maybe, help Stephen Hawking at Oxford? Or maybe like… I dunno… Work in technological research?"

"Rose I really don't have the time-"

"Think about it though," She continued. "You could make huge advancements doing what you enjoy! Isn't that great?"

"Rose, please, can we talk about this when I get home tonight?" He asked.

Rose looked up into his intense eyes. "Doctor, is something wrong?" She asked.

"No," He said gritting his teeth as it intensified. "Listen, let's just talk later ok?"

Rose nodded and leaned up to kiss him. "Have an… Adequate day at the office," She said.

"Yes," He replied. "Right,"

The door clicked behind him and Rose was left feeling confused.

**Please review or at least let me know what you think so far. I don't think I like this very much… **


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor sat at the desk feeling as if the entire time vortex was ripping through his head. Which in retrospect was impossible. If the time vortex was to rip through his head, he would be six feet under by now. No, that was not what was happening; He couldn't concentrate on the sea of voices that surrounded him. The computer screen came in and out of focus and the numbers blurred. He breathed heavily.

"John?"

The person was swaying from side to side, its voice ambiguous.

"John?"

The Doctor looked up and the person came into focus. It was Andrea, Harrison's partner in Human Resources. She had dyed her hair a dirty blonde which fell across her face with simple elegance. He grabbed her arm to stop himself from feeling dizzy.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded. "Water," He muttered, croaking. Andrea passed a bottle of water and he drank deeply.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

Pain shot through him as if on cue. He almost fell out of his seat, clutching at her arms. "Get Rose!" He began to shout.

"John? John? That's it I'm calling the ambulance!"

"No!" He seethed. "Get Rose!"

…

The Doctor flitted through consciousness and unconsciousness. Barely aware of his surroundings he struggled against the dark and the pain not knowing whether he was alive or dead. All he did know was that his alien self… the Proper Doctor was in trouble.

He opened his eyes to see Rose, looking over him, concerned. Her words merged together, not making sense. He tried to speak out but felt her finger on his lips telling him not to speak.

Darkness again. God almighty.

He woke, looking up. Rose again. Her sweet smile. They were moving. He peered around to have a look. Pete was driving them.

"How is he?" He asked.

"I dunno," He heard Rose reply. "Doctor what's wrong? You gotta tell us,"

He breathed as the heat began to build in his mind and then it went dark again.

The darkness was comforting. In this he managed to think about what was happening. The pain wasn't from anything that had happened to him. Something was wrong with his other self.

Back from the darkness again. He looked up and saw Rose leaning over him, wiping his face. He was sweating. He blinked up at her.

"Doctor," She said. "Please tell me what's wrong,"

He murmured a few words but nothing consistent.

The darkness struck again.

…

Rose leaned over and wiped his face daintily. "Doctor," She said. "Please wake up."

Nothing.

"Doctor," She said, kneeling beside his arm. She stepped back for a moment. A sudden wave of déjà vu hit her. This felt too familiar. Feeling sick, she ran from the room. Jackie looked up as she poured herself a glass of water.

"You alright honey?" She asked.

Rose nodded. "I'm fine." She muttered. "I just… It felt like Christmas day, y'know?"

Jackie stood up. "The Christmas when he was having trouble with his… What's it called? Regeneration?"

"Yeah," Rose muttered. "It's fine though."

"Something else is wrong," Pete said.

Rose frowned at him. "How the hell-"

"Call it a father's instinct." He shrugged.

Rose said nothing. "I'm fine really," She said.

Jackie sighed. "Do you want me to go through and watch him?"

Rose shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll…" She tipped the water out into the basin and sighed. "I gotta go…" She bit her lips.

Jackie stood up and rubbed her daughter's arms. "Eh? Sweetheart? What's wrong? You seem off colour."

"Just feeling a little sick," Rose replied. "It's nothing really,"

"Well don't come near Tony," Pete said. "We don't need a sick baby on our hands as well as a sick…" He motioned to the bedroom door. "Whatever he is."

"Dad!"

"Well I don't know!" He said defensive. "For all I know he could have green blood!"

Rose stared at her dad for a moment before stalking back to the room, kicking the door shut. She shut the door with her foot and climbed beside him. Carefully she pressed her face into his chest.

"It's okay," She whispered. "I'm here for you."

No reply.

…

Rose woke up, exhausted. It was about four-fifteen in the morning. She looked over to the Doctor. He was gone. Her heart missed a beat. She sat up.

"Doctor?" She called, her voice strangled.

She flung herself off the bed and tore into the living room. The Doctor was helping himself to some coffee, wearing his boxer shorts and checked dressing gown. He looked sombre.

"Morning," He said brightly.

"What the hell?" Rose asked. "What the hell was wrong with you?"

"Mm?" The Doctor asked.

"I've been looking after you for nearly two days," Rose said, moving closer. "You were completely out of it."

"Yeah…"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"Answer me. Tell me what happened to you." Rose said.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me; I'm sick of you lying to me."

The Doctor sighed and put his coffee mug down. "It was nothing really,"

"Nothing? You call that nothing? You were out of it!"

"Rose don't-"

"Tell me what was wrong with you!"

A moment of silence passed between. The Doctor sighed again and rubbed his chin. "Alright. Alright. Regeneration."

"What? I thought you couldn't regenerate. You look the same and there was no… Explosion." Rose said.

"It wasn't me who was regenerating." The Doctor hopped onto the kitchen counter, sitting near the sink.

"The other Doctor was regenerating?" Rose asked. "How… How is it possible for you… I don't…"

The Doctor sighed again. "Alright, I never told you this because… because you would get angry at me. But, I still have a link to him. I can still, communicate with him and I still feel when he regenerates."

Rose backed away. "He's regenerated?"

"It appears so," The Doctor shrugged taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wait, communicate with him?"

"Telepathically,"

"How is that even possible? You're living in parallel universes!"

"Time Lord, remember." The Doctor said. "He is my creator. I am linked to him no matter what happens."

Rose looked saddened.

"I shouldn't have told you," The Doctor sighed. "I knew it. You still want him. Now that you have me to communicate with him, you're going to try and reach him."

Rose put her finger to his lips, shushing him. "If he's not you anymore, I don't want him." She said. She smiled feebly and kissed him softly. They pulled apart staring at each other. "So… this feeling his pain at the same time he does… How long will that continue?" She asked.

The Doctor sniffed. "It will lessen after a few regenerations. Soon I will be so disconnected from him that all it will be is a niggle at the back of my mind."

Rose smiled. "So… what's he like? Does he have two heads?"

The Doctor laughed. He scrunched up his face trying to think. "Well… he's a bit… Odd.."

"Odd?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"He likes bow-ties."

"Oh my god,"

"Yeah… And suspenders… And roll up trousers…"

"Are you sure he's you and not the Las Vegas act that you want to do?" Rose asked.

"The cheek!" He said. "And he likes wearing tweed."

"Sounds like my old English Teacher." Rose said.

"Looks like your old English teacher. His nose and his chin meet in the middle of his mouth." The Doctor closed his eyes. "And he's still not ginger."

"Oh, he'll be annoyed with that. What colour of hair does he have?"

"Brown…"

"Ah, he definitely will not be happy about that. And his eyes."

"A sort of bluey-green."

"Not as deep as your eyes then."

The Doctor looked at her, smiling. She grinned. "You're the only one I really want now." She sighed. "As we are confessing, I think I should tell you something."

"That you're pregnant?" The Doctor asked.

Rose's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

"Found your test in the bin," The Doctor replied, getting down from the counter, and giving his mug a quick rinse.

"When?"

"Does it matter?"

"You had no right to look through it! Are you suspicious of me or something?"

"What?" The Doctor looked at her. "It was hardly concealed. And I do trust you,"

"So why didn't you mention it before?" Rose demanded.

"Uh… Hello?" The Doctor pointed through to the bedroom.

"Oh… Yeah…."

"Anyway, I think it's great,"

"You do?"

"Unless you think otherwise,"

"I think its fantastic news."

"Well then, so do I," He grinned. "We're gonna have a kid."

"We're going to have a kid," Rose smiled tearfully. She grinned excitedly then leapt onto the Doctor wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He laughed happily and kissed her.

"We're gonna have a baby!"

**Love reviews, please leave one!**


End file.
